


Seeing Stars

by stuck_in_between_two_worlds



Series: Love Blindly [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Astronomy, Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, blind, disabled!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_in_between_two_worlds/pseuds/stuck_in_between_two_worlds
Summary: Roman has been hiding his feelings for Logan for a while now. But with Logan opening up to him about his struggles, how long will those feelings stay in the dark?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a lovely comment from Random_Inked_Thoughts on my previous fic, I have decided to write another part to this AU.
> 
> The first chapter takes place alongside the events of Blind Assumptions, and the second chapter takes place afterwards.
> 
> There is no need to have read the first part, all this should completely make sense without it.
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic deceit (called Ethan in this), food mentions, disability, kissing

The very minute that Patton had closed the door behind him, Roman collapsed unceremoniously onto the sofa, knocking a couple of plush velvet pillows to the floor in the process. While he was most definitely an extrovert, loving and thriving on all kinds of social interaction, maintaining a casual and unflustered demeanour around Logan was incredibly draining.

Because he didn’t just like Logan - no, almost as a tribute to his own dramatics, he had fallen head over heels in love with him.

He’d first met the slender, bespectacled man in college, in a debate club, where they had both seemed rather out of place. Many had been shocked when the two of them appeared that first session. Logan, while incredibly logical and analytical, had initially seemed to lack the correct personality and social ability to convey his arguments successfully. On the contrary, people assumed that, although Roman could argue endlessly, he lacked the intelligence to bring valid points to the table. Almost immediately, however, they proved everybody wrong - soon enough, they had become the two most prominent members of the debate team, and watching them battle against each other was simply an incredible experience.

Towards the end of their time at college, Roman’s natural ability began to occasionally falter. Completely coincidentally, these moments of weakness only occurred when debating against Logan. His usual eloquence was lost to tongue-tied stuttering, his thoughts of politics, ethics, the environment, all flattened, crushed into a blur in favour of thoughts about a certain boy’s eyes...

Which he totally wasn’t thinking about right now.

With a groan, he pushed past his reluctance and laziness and forced himself to get up. Wallowing in self-pity wasn’t going to get him anywhere, as tempting as it may seem.

A couple of weeks later, he found himself walking towards his favourite diner with a spring in his step. Laughing by his side were Remy and Ethan, both over-dramatic and over-the-top in their own way. Remy’s natural sarcastic manner had them both constantly giggling as they made their way down the hill.

The sky was fading into a masterpiece of pale lilac and vivid red, like a perfect painted canvas hanging in the air. And within its frame, stood Logan, Patton and Virgil, bathed in the gentle orange glow of the streetlights overhead. Their figures stood out among the setting, and Roman’s eagle eyes couldn’t help but notice the way Patton’s arm was entwined with Logan’s. And although he knew it was purely for Logan’s aid, to guide him through the perpetual darkness his disability caused him, he couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy stabbing through him. What he wouldn’t give to be the one helping Logan... He couldn’t deny that his laughter faltered, even just for a second.

10 minutes later, they filed into the diner, weaving amongst the tables to find a booth large enough for the six of them. With a slight blush, Virgil brushed past Roman to scramble into the booth next to Patton. Virgil’s blatant crush on Patton seemed to be obvious to everybody but Patton himself. Even Logan had caught on, despite having met Virgil only twice, giving a knowing smirk at Virgil’s actions.

But who was he to talk when he was rushing for the seat next to Logan as soon as he’d sat down?

Within seconds, Ethan had tossed the menus across the table, and everybody snatched them up hungrily, eager to order. Everybody except Logan. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Logan half-heartedly flicked through the pages, seeming mainly uninterested by the delicious meals described.

‘You okay there Logan?’ Asked Roman, his usually loud, boisterous tone dialled down to a gentle question.

‘Yes, thank you Roman. I’m - I’m just having a little trouble reading the menu, is all. Not to worry, I can make out these ones,’ Logan answered, pointing to the specials page where each meal was displayed in a slightly larger font.

He hadn’t realised it, but the writing was quite hard to read - the text was small, and the vivid red of the words didn’t quite stand out on the grey background as well as the designer thought it would. It was no surprise that Logan was having difficulty.

‘Here, let me read them,’ Roman answered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The night passed by in a flash of laughter, awful puns and inappropriate humour, and before they knew it, they’d finished their meals, as well as one or two (or three or four) cookies each. 

Once again, as Roman parted ways, he was left with a certain empty feeling, almost hollowness inside his chest. He always felt so much more energised and happy around his friends. But now he felt drained, both from his sudden loneliness and the time he spent trying to control his rampaging emotions sitting next to the boy he’d fallen head over heels in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

‘I always wanted to be an astronomer you know’

Logan broke the comfortable silence between them. He’d asked Roman to come round to his own apartment. To study. That was all. Definitely not because he just wanted an excuse to be alone with Roman for a little while.

To put it frankly, Logan enjoyed Roman’s company. He enjoyed the wild debates about any and all subjects they’d somehow find themselves participating in. He enjoyed the way Roman spoke with so much passion about his acting career, his costumes, his dialogue, his characters. He enjoyed spending time with him, no matter how different they were.

But he and Roman were the only two of their friends still pursuing education - Roman in the arts, and Logan in the sciences. So inviting Roman round to his to do some studying had been easy.

And for a while the two worked in near silence, but a silence that was embracing and comfortable, not awkward in the least. Until Logan threw his head back against the chair for a moments solace, and caught a glance of the many constellations on posters plastered to his ceiling, filling him with a certain nostalgia. A certain frustration. A certain regret.

‘Since I was about seven, I had my heart set on astronomy, the stars, the planets, the night sky. And what lays beyond it.’

Roman hummed in acknowledgement, listening intently to his friend.

‘My uncle had a telescope, and we’d wait until it got dark enough, and we’d look through it, spot as many constellations as we could. And to this day, astronomy fascinates me.’

A pause.

‘I just wish I could see the stars with my own eyes again instead of reading it through a textbook’

Roman’s curiosity melted into sympathy and sadness at Logan’s words. He couldn’t imagine how that felt. To have your interests, your passions almost stripped away from you, through no fault of your own. It must be unbearable.

He knew that Logan had been diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa 10 years ago, at the young age of 12. But a year or two before that, his eyesight deteriorated rapidly, leaving him with severe tunnel vision, problems differentiating between colours and impaired depth perception, not to mention the complete inability to see in any kind of darkness. So, at this early age, he’d had the stars and his dreams hidden away from him.

Carefully, Roman stood up and wandered over to where Logan was sitting, and clasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, a reminder that Roman was there for him, whenever he needed.

It was all Logan needed to let the floodgates loose. From his wonderful starry eyes that could not see the stars dropped tears, staining the paper below him, as he let out quiet sobs from years and years of constantly trying and trying, only for the world to get darker and darker. 

‘I just wish I could see,’ he choked out, avoiding Roman’s gaze purposely for once.

‘Listen Logan.’ Roman started, gently buy firmly. ‘You might not be able to physically see the world around you like everyone else can. But you sure see a lot of things most people never can. You see the best in everyone, you see the wonder in the science that brings our world together. You see the things that make your friends laugh and smile and the things that make us hurt, and use it to make us feel better every single time. You see exactly what you need to do to solve any of your complex maths equations that completely blow my mind. Logan, you see me. On a different level than anybody else ever has. And that’s exactly why I love you, so so much.’

Logan’s hand tightened around Roman’s at that last sentence, and only then did he realise what he’d just said. He’d confessed. He’d admitted his feelings for Logan completely by accident and there was no way he could take it back, and Logan would hate him and never want to - 

‘You love me?’ Whispered tentatively Logan, disbelief and hesitancy creeping into his voice.

‘I - yes Logan. I love you. I love you more than all the stars in the sky.’

A second passed, before Roman felt Logan’s lips brushing his, and suddenly they were kissing and the world seemed to slot into place. 

Although the kiss was brief, it held eons of emotion - as they pulled away, Roman wanted nothing more than to lean in again and make this moment last forever. But for now he smiled, just as Logan smiled back at him.

‘Roman?’ He whispered.

‘Yes?’ Replied Roman breathlessly.

‘Kissing you - loving you... it’s like seeing the stars’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Again, I have no firsthand experience with RP, only secondhand through guiding and supporting my dad, but if you have any questions, or I got anything wrong, don’t hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
